Rock Me
by AladinShipper
Summary: Jenni is just a Normal girl til Niall comes up to invite her to a 1d concert. I 3 Niall and own nothing of 1D. no haters! Rated teem for stuff thats gonna happen later on. hope u like it please read!
1. Chapter 1

I'm Jenni and I'm 1ds biggest fan. Im really from america but my mom and dad died in. a wreck and now im living in london with my mean aunt who hits me and calls me names every night and then she got sick and died then i lived with my other aunt who is also mean to me and never gives me anything even if i need it badly. She is so neglectful. How does this keep hapening to me? It all affacts me badly cuz I got low self esteem. All the abuse had takedn its toll on me and I don't think I'm very smart or pretty. Thats life for me tho.

I am 16 and my hair is long and golden like the sun. My eyes are like opal orbs. I'm tall for my age but in a good way that poeple say makes me llook like a model with my slender figure and sun kissed skin. So yeah im actully kinda plain anyway one day i was on my way to the store when I heard a adorable scottish accent. I spun around to see a beutiful boy with bright blond hair and beautiful eyes.

"Whoa."

"Did ya hear me?" He asked.

"Im sorry. I'm Jenni. "

"Im niall" he grinned.

O. m. G.

"Niall!"

He giggled.

"I was saying earlier that ive been looking for a gorgeous fan to take to a concert. Are ya a fan?"

I nodded with my mouth dry. Wow he was hot on real life to.

And somehow I knew that that nite would change my life. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys this is our girl Jenni. she's gonna be at the concert with his today. "

The beutiful liam walked up to me from then other side of the hotel room and hugged me tight.

"I didn't think youd find such a beauty queen" he giggled.

Harry said "where are you from babe?"

I myttered "america."

"Whoa!" Zayn said "you brought a american beuty queen!"

I blushed alot.

Lious watched me from his seat.

Niall put his arm around my waist and pupped me closer.

"She is isn't she?"

I couldn't belive this!"

" we should get going" Louis said and got up to the door.

The guys and me left to the concert. Lots of jelous girls glared at Me. They didn't need to it wasnt like we were dating or anything. Niall hugged me for a camera and kissed me for another.

"Wat was that?!"

He smiled as I blushed.

We went to the concert and i was on stage with them!

I was told to sing a little but i said no. My voice isnt good at all.

But I ended up doing it cuz Niall kissed me again. Some people were crying when I got done and Liam said

"Your amazing! Like an Angel or something?!"

And I blushed more.

The night ended and we all went to the hotel room a and i was alone with niall and we sat on the couch.

"Why did you kiss me?"

'"I wanted to. Your butiful"

"What about that gf if yours? Zoe or something?"

He laughed.

"She's a hoe and she"d never compare to you."

He missed me again and I kissed back and we did the deed on the couch overlooking the city.

Later hat night as niall slept on the couch i went into the kitchen. To get something to eat. Then I saw liam leaning aginst the fridge. I flinched but laughed

"Hey."

"Hey"

"Couldnt sleep?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nah."

We stood for a minute untill I saw his captivating eyes. I wasnt aware of what was going on until he was holding me and making out with me And putting me on the cabneit and took my other Virginiity.

Liam kissed me Goodnight and went to sleep.

I acidentaly saw Zayn that night in the bathroom.

",sorry!" I blushed as I closed the door.

"Its fine. I'm decent. Join me"

So i did. He smiled and said

"Your special to me. I hope you know that. "

The he made out with me. We did it in the bath tub and he slept in the tub. I was blushijg outside the door.

Thats where harry found me.

"Hey lil lady how are you?"

"Good. And you?"

He nodded. "Wanna look at the city? Its pretty this late at night."

He took me out to the balcony and it looked pretty with flowers and the city looked like stars.

"Looks like pure beauty."i said. I looked over at harry and he was starring at me

"Yeah. You are." He leaned I. And kissed me passiontly. He deflowered me amoung the flowers. He looked peaceful sleeping in flowers.

Louis had his bedroom door open and I saw him sitting on his bed with candles lit. We locked eyes and he motioned me over. I went to him and he said close the door so I did.

"Im sure you know we are all in love with you. Your so hot and pure and amazing." He whispered.

I sat on the bed with him.

"No. Im not."

He pulled my face to his

"Yes you are"

And he kissed me. He did me on the bed and I ended up sleeping on the chair next to his bed and he on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up an got a drive back home then my evil aunt was there yelling at me calling me a whore and saying I should have been home doing the stupid chores she made me do every night all night without a rest.

I cried.

Later i was on the laptop and i red a news report that called me Niall's GF!

My phone rang and it way HIM! He texted me and ask me out and I said yes.

I started getting these death threats and my stupid aunt said I deserved it.

One said if i ever went near them again I'd die.

I cried into the phone talking to liam about it and he cried with me.

"We wont let anything happen to you. "

Then the phone died and my house went black and i heard the sound of glass breaking.

Oh no.


End file.
